In semiconductor manufacturing equipment, particularly in an exposure device, for example, a substrate holding member that includes a base body and a plurality of protrusions formed on a surface of the base body is used to hold a wafer when exposing the wafer to light. The substrate holding member is required to have extremely high flatness as well as electroconductivity for preventing circuit breakage due to static electricity. Therefore, an electroconductive and highly rigid material, such as silicon carbide (hereinafter, referred to as “SiC”), is used. In particular, a silicon carbide sintered compact (hereinafter, referred to as “SiC sintered compact”) is used as the material of the protrusions of the substrate holding member. In order to suppress wear or the like due to contact with a wafer, the protrusions, which are made from a SiC sintered compact, are coated with a SiC film (protective layer). Subsequent to coating, surface machining, such as abrasive blasting or polishing, is performed. The SiC coating is formed on the entire surface of the substrate holding member (see, for example, PTLs 1 and 2).